elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Umna
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Umna† lebte von ihrer Geburt bis zu ihrem Tod im englischen Howletts Wild Animal Park der Aspinall-Foundation in Bekesbourne bei Canterbury. Geburt und Familie Umna† wurde am 18.07.1997 im Howletts Wild Animal Park in Kent geboren. Ihre Mutter Swana† kam dort 1985 selbst auf die Welt und war eine Tochter der heutigen Leitkuh Masa†. Seit Umna's† Geburt leben drei Elefantengenerationen in Bekesbourne. Umna+ war die älteste Tochter von Swana†. Sie hatte mit dem 2005 geborenen Janu, der kleinen Etana und dem 2011 geborenem Impy drei jüngere Vollgeschwister. Über ihren Vater Jums, der in Howletts achtzehn Kälber zeugte, gibt es eine Reihe von Halbgeschwistern. Dazu zählen auch die jüngeren Kälber von Umnas† Großmutter Masa†, von denen die junge Jama und der jüngste, Mchumba, ein überlebender Zwilling, noch im Tierpark leben. Die weiteren Halbgeschwister sind Nachkommen der beiden im israelischen Zoo Ramat Gan geborenen Halbschwestern Tammi und Stavit†. Zucht Zu diesen zählt auch '''Umna's† nur wenig jüngere Halbschwester Justa†, die 1998 geboren wurde und 2010 ein Kalb namens Manzi gebar. Sie starb bereits wenige Monate nach dieser Geburt. Vater ihres Kalbes war ihr eigener Vater Jums, und diese Konstellation, bei der Jums auch seine Tochter Umna† decken kann, ist Gegenstand verschiedener Diskussionen und der Erwartung eines baldigen Bullentausches, wobei Jums im Austausch mit einem anderen Bullen abgegeben werden müsste (im Gespräch ist hier wiederholt der Bulle Kruger† im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park, einem nahe gelegenen Tierpark in Kent, der auch von der Aspinall-Foundation geführt wird). '''Umna† selbst hat bereits ein kleines Kuhkalb von Jums geboren, das am 21.06.2009 zur Welt kam, aber wegen eines Herzfehlers eine Woche nach der Geburt (am 28.06.2009) gestorben ist. Zusammenbruch wegen Kolik Am 11.02.2011, wenige Tage nach der Geburt ihres Halbbruders und Onkels Mchumba, brach Umna† zusammen und konnte von allein nicht wieder aufstehen. Sie wurde morgens von den Pflegern auf der rechten Seite liegend gefunden, und ihre linke Seite erschien aufgebläht. Als Ursache wird eine Kolik genannt, und um sie aus der lebensgefährlichen Lage zu befreien, musste sie auf die Füße gebracht werden. Da den Mitarbeitern des Parks dies aus eigener Kraft nicht gelang, wurde die Feuerwehr zu Hilfe gerufen. Diese konnte dann mit den vereinten Kräften der Feuerwehren aus Faversham und Whitstable sowie einer Sonderrettungseinheit (Urban Search and Rescue) den zwei Tonnen schweren Elefanten aufrichten und in den Stand bringen. Unterstützt wurde sie von den Pflegern von Howletts und denen aus dem Port Lympne Wild Animal Park sowie Roy Smith von Interzoo, einem Fachmann für Wildtiertransporte. So kam Umna† auf die Beine und konnte umhergehen. Tod Umna† starb am 05.07.2011 in Bekesbourne. Ursache waren wohl Folgewirkungen der Koliken. Mit ihr verliert der Park eine zweite zuchtfähige Jungkuh frühzeitig nach dem Tod ihrer Halbschwester Justa†. Nachwuchs hinterlässt sie keinen. Literatur *Zoo Howletts, Bekesbourne, U.K., Geburt: 0,1 (Tod nach 1 Woche), Nachricht von der Geburt von Umnas Tochter in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 16 (Dezember 2009), S. 51. Weblinks *Umna at Howletts Wild Animal Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Howletts Elephant Group, Vorstellung der Elefantengruppe auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *Kent fire crews rescue sick elephant at Howletts, BBC-Bericht zu Umnas Aufrichtung auf www.bbc.co.uk. *Fire Brigade Rescue Elephant, Mitteilung des Parks zu dem Vorfall auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *A mammoth rescue: Sick elephant who couldn't stand has to be winched upright, Bericht mit Fotos auf www.dailymail.co.uk. *Kent fire crews rescue sick elephant at Howletts, Diskussion auf www.zoochat.com. *Howletts 2011 news » Howletts Wild Animal Park, Beitrag Nr. 45 von ads zum Tod von Umna auf www.zoochat.com. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Howletts Wild Animal Park Kategorie:Verstorben